Malager Grimvale
(CR 15) LG Dwarven Fighter 10/Dwarven Defender 5 ST: 18 +4 DX: 10 +0 CN: 17 +3 IQ: 13 +1 WI: 16 +3 CH: 10 +0 HP: 148 AC: 20 Base Attack: +15/+10 Fort: 14 Reflex: 4 Will: 10 Speed 30 ft Initiative: 0 Languages: Common Dwarven {dialect} Arctic Dwarven Feats: Dodge Endurance Toughness Weapon Focus (Warhammer) Quick Draw Weapon Specialization (Warhammer) Greater Weapon Focus (Warhammer) Power Attack Cleave Great Cleave Improved Overrun Self-Sufficient Iron Will Blind-Fight Skills: Craft(Ice Sculpture) +22 Survival +22 Bluff +13 Diplomacy +21 Intimidate +9 Spot +5 Concentration +10 Special Abilities: Defensive Stance 3/Day Uncanny Dodge Trap Sense +1 Attacks: *{melee}+19/+14 MW Icy Burst Warhammer (1d8 + 1d6/x3) {ranged} *+15/+10 MW Icy Burst Heavy Crossbow (1d10 + 1d6/19-20x2) Armor: Greater Cold Resistance Full Plate (+8, Max Dx +1) (DR 30 cold), Large Steel Shield (+2) Items: Ring of Spell Turning, Staff of Defense, Cloak of Resistance +5, Royal Outfit (serves as Cold Weather Outfit) Description Malager stands a mere four foot five inches tall, and has glittering blue eyes. He always wears his royal outfit, which consists of a large fur greatcoat with a crown of icicles. His voice is low and booming, and his disproportionately long fingers grasp at his warhammer whenever he is nervous or otherwise unhappy. A mere hundred years old, he is generally respected as a wise leader and is feared as a combatant. Biography Malager is the lord of a clan of dwarves that was forced from their homes early in his life. His father, Bregor Grimvale, made the executive descision to leave their ancestral homes in the mountains after a vast invasionary force of orcs entered the lower tunnels. The entire clan undertook a great migration, during which almost half of the dwarves were killed in the trip. They wandered for ten years, until the travel-weary clan reached the northern mountains. They discovered Skalrad, a massive tunnel system in a vast glacier, and spent many years fighting their way through the tunnels clearing it of any dangerous animals, such as polar bears and frost worms. Unhappily, his father died during this time, and he became the head of the clan at the young age of 57. Finally, the clearing of the halls was complete, and the place was renamed Icindeep. Since then, they have been expanding, modifying, and otherwise changing the place to make it more hospitable and less appealing to dangerous polar monsters. The ice is identical to stone in nearly every respect, except its temperature, and their tools are readily usable on the ice of their new homes. Recently, expansion began, and miners have begun to delve deeper into the glacier to make their home larger. The dwarven way of life has been changed, for there are no minable materials in the glacier. Instead, the dwarves made their way by hunting the polar bears and seals that lived in the nearby area, until recently. Now, however, they trade with caravans that come to purcase their ice carvings, which are exquisite and very expensive. Category:Mountain dwarves Category:Fighters